


《自来水》

by elfvv



Category: D - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfvv/pseuds/elfvv
Kudos: 10





	《自来水》

寂静的夜，李赫宰结束工作，回到家的时候已经很晚了。

有些意外，李东海没有像往常一样在客厅门口等他回家。

李赫宰打开家门，瞬间闻到了熟悉的奶香味。

原来，他的小宝贝又到了发情期。

信息素从二楼的卧室传到了客厅，味道很浓很强烈，这次的发情异常猛烈。

李赫宰着急地脱掉鞋子外套，他的小宝贝一定忍得很辛苦，身边没有李赫宰，家里又没有抑制剂，发情难耐的李东海说不定已经自己弄得体液到处都是。

他从来不允许李东海使用抑制剂，他要让家里的每个角落都充满李东海的味道。

李赫宰的房间满满当当装着少年人特有的奶香。

床上的李东海早就脱光了所有的衣服，赤裸裸地蜷缩在大床中央。

白皙细嫩的皮肤泛起粉红色。

整个人在难耐地翻滚，高档的席梦思床单被挣扎地凌乱不堪，难以抑制地呻吟从李东海口中倾泻。

情欲侵占了他的整个身体，他忍了很久了。

每月一次的发情期总是来势汹涌又毫无预兆。

早上起床的时候他就有些不适，李赫宰临出门时，只是轻轻吻了他的耳垂，都让他忍不住颤栗。  
没想到等不到李赫宰回来，他就已经全线溃败。

他想要，非常想要。

身子已经不受控制地发热，细嫩的皮肤几乎看不到汗毛，但匍匐在毛孔上每一滴汗液都清晰可见。

不只是汗液把满满的信息素带出体外。李东海刚刚已经忍不住自己撸过一次，乳白色的精液还粘在身上。他粗重的鼻息间都是自己甜腻的奶香味。

李赫宰三下两下脱光自己的衣服，双手抓住李东海粉嫩的脚腕，微微用力便把蜷缩的双腿拉直。

一下胯坐在李东海身上，居高临下欣赏着李东海被情欲侵占的脸。

看的出来他忍了很久，眼角湿润着，眼前蒙了片水雾，意乱情迷，只会凭本能向李赫宰索要。

李赫宰故意用自己的阴茎压着李东海的，蹭一下，李东海的小家伙儿就会抖一下，可爱的李赫宰笑出声。

李东海的玉茎长得白净又笔直，充血时又变成可爱的粉红色，李赫宰平时就喜欢得很，现在更得好好宠爱。

李赫宰一靠近，李东海就深吸了一口气，他的信息素能暂时缓解李东海的难耐。

发情期的身体太敏感了，轻轻碰一下都能不自觉地颤抖。

但是还远远不够，李东海想要李赫宰的阴茎狠狠贯穿他，想让充满李赫宰信息素的精液填满他的身体。

李赫宰一下子用力地抓住李东海的双手压过头顶。

“啊......”李东海被扯疼了，不满地哼唧了一声。

李赫宰俯下身，和李东海鼻尖碰着鼻尖，不吻他，却质问他：“谁让你自己撸的？”

李东海撅起嘴巴想接吻，李赫宰却又加重了双手的力道。

“说，谁让你自己撸的？”

李东海难耐地向扭动身子，却丝毫无法动弹。“对不起...我实在忍不住了......”

李赫宰伸出舌头，舔走了李东海鼻尖上的汗珠，威胁道：“那就得惩罚。”

李东海不怕李赫宰惩罚他，只求他现在狠狠地满足他，他真的受不了了。

李赫宰松开一只手，食指中指抚过李东海的小腹，指肚沾上了李东海刚刚自己撸出来的精液。然后两根手指头伸进了李东海半张的嘴巴。

手指在口腔进进出出，来回肆虐，带出来了李东海的唾液，顺着嘴角往下流。

李东海听话地吮吸着李赫宰的手指，舌尖都小心翼翼地舔着。

李赫宰把手指收回来，随后双唇狠狠压在李东海被唾液润湿的嘴唇上，舌头像是一条猛蛇凶狠地闯进李东海的口腔，深得快要顶到李东海的喉咙。

这样的接吻不享受，却催情，李东海止不住的呻吟声不断从唇缝泄出。

李东海就像一颗刚刚熟透的果子，轻轻一咬，清甜的汁水就能爆炸满口。

李赫宰的舌尖顺着李东海的嘴唇、下巴、脖颈一路滑到他布满精液的小腹。

混合着信息素的味道，李东海的精液都香甜得像是温热的牛乳。一口一个奶香味儿十足。

李赫宰的阴茎也肿胀得生疼，比李东海的大了几个型号，盘旋的青筋仿佛快要挣破皮肤的禁锢，显示着强大Alpha不容抗拒的力量。

一想到自己待会儿要被这样的大家伙贯穿，李东海的信息素报警器彻底爆炸，房间里混合着两种截然相反的信息素的味道。

连李赫宰的信息素都被扰乱了，他快要控制不住自己，只想疯狂地占有，狠狠地贯穿，让李东海为他颤抖。

他受不了除他以外的任何人享用李东海甜美的身体，就连李东海自己都不行。

一个不留意，李东海的手又握住了自己肿胀的阴茎。

李赫宰一个用力把李东海的身体翻了个面。

“啊~”李东海吓了一跳，但是惊讶地叫声都在尾音上转了弯，变成撩人的媚叫。

“怎么又自己摸了？嗯？”不仅稳稳压制着李东海的身体，李赫宰连声音带着胁迫。

“对不起，但是我真的忍不住了。”李东海带着哭腔请求，一边害怕一边忍不住期待。

“赫宰~帮我。”

李赫宰右边整个胳膊伸到李东海的胸膛下面，环抱住李东海的上半身。嘴角挂着笑容，在李东海的耳边说：“那要看你的小穴张得够不够大。”

左手轻车熟路往下走，掠过臀尖，就到了他期待很久的蜜口。

刚刚伸出两根手指往里伸，就能感受到小穴周围的水渍，又湿又软，仔细一看还泛着粉红色。

李赫宰的笑容更大了，直接笑出了声。

李赫宰坐直身子，强迫李东海也跪趴着。

窄窄的腰深深沉下去，屁股高高拱起，李赫宰轻轻用力掰开粉嫩的臀瓣，李东海洞开的小穴就完全暴露在空气里。

穴口的花瓣在水渍中绽放，花心粉嫩的肉壁只能看到一点点，是李赫宰喜爱的紧致。

李东海不自觉地缩了一下小穴，立刻有液体从穴口流出来，一滴一滴顺着就流到了阴茎上。

李赫宰伸出手指，从一根、两根到三根慢慢抽插。

李东海的身体彻底滚烫，花蕊里都是让人着迷的温度。肉壁紧紧挨在一起，手指插进去捅开，手指抽出来又紧密地贴合。

“啊~啊~嗯....啊~~”随着李赫宰手指的频率，李东海兴奋地浪叫，但是声音总是压抑的。

食指不能缓解李东海的欲望，他想要更粗更深。

李赫宰的手指一次次从蜜口带出更多的液体，噗呲噗呲响着水声，让他怀疑怀里的人是不是水做的，怎么能流出来这么多水。

会自己出水的宝宝，都是好宝宝。  
好宝宝就要奖励。

再往深处是李赫宰的手指够不着的、通完极乐天堂的入口。

毫无预兆，李赫宰一个用力就挺进了李东海的穴口。

随后，李赫宰的巨根一下子顶进李东海大开的蜜口，阴茎底端的结已经彻底涨开，狠狠锁进肉穴。紧致的肉壁被最大限度地撑开，紧密贴合再也没有一丝空隙。

瞬间，两个人都满足地呻吟出声，李东海一下失去了力气，整个上半身趴在床上，腰被李赫宰狠狠禁锢，屁股高高拱起。

李赫宰开始狠狠地抽插，一次次深入地探索李东海体内的所有奥秘。

龟头等到一个分裂的小洞，李赫宰知道那是李东海的身体即将敞开的真正入口。

李赫宰没有任何迟疑地一个用力顶开了李东海结界的入口，这才算真正进入了李东海的身体。

李东海瞬间飙出了眼泪，尖叫不止，身体抑制不住地颤抖。

“啊！赫宰~啊，好舒服。”

“啪！”得一身，李赫宰宽厚的手掌重重地拍击在李东海的屁股上，粉嫩的皮肤上瞬间留下了一个血红色的手印。

“你怎么这么骚？”李赫宰手又附在红色的手印上，左右一手抓住一个臀瓣，大力地揉捏。

粉嫩又柔软的屁股被李赫宰大力揉捏成各种形状。

肉棒从未停止抽插，始终撞向李东海身体的最深处，源源不断的液体涌出穴口，床单都湿了一片。

李东海忍不住晃着流水的屁股，去紧紧贴合李赫宰的阴茎。

“说话！为什么这么骚？”

“啊~我不知道...”

“说你是不是骚？”

“是，我骚.....”

李赫宰换了个姿势，自己坐在床上，让李东海坐上来自己动。

“对，宝贝儿，坐下来。对，别整个都出去，留一点。”

李东海听话地遵从李赫宰的指示，两个屁股蛋儿上下摆动，随着频率自己一声一声呻吟。

“宝贝儿，真棒。”

“嗯.....”

李东海自己掌握着频率和深浅，一下一下让李赫宰的龟头撞击着他的敏感点。

但是没几下，李东海就没力气了，速度慢慢降低。

李赫宰的巴掌又打在李东海起伏的屁股上，一边一个红掌印子。

“快点儿！”

李东海实在受不住了，只能俯下身子讨好李赫宰。

灵巧的舌尖一下下舔着李赫宰的眉峰、鼻尖，又顺着李赫宰的嘴唇打转，然后请求：“赫宰~你来干我好不好.....”

“操！”李赫宰眼球都充血变成了红色，发狠地一下子扯过李东海压在身下。

双脚狠狠把李东海的双腿分开，然后重重地压住，让李东海再也动弹不得，只能毫无抵抗地接受他的撞击。

整个房间涨满了两种信息素的味道，强烈到李东海感觉自己要喘不过气了，他要被干得无法呼吸了。

“慢一点...慢一点....”

“你自找的，忍着！”

随后李赫宰用羡煞众A的惊人频率、持久力狠狠贯穿李东海娇嫩的小穴，无论李东海如何求饶，李赫宰都从不惜力。

他喜欢让李东海在他身下挣扎，喜欢听李东海带着哭腔和媚态的求饶。那是比信息素更能扰乱他心绪的诱惑。

房间满满当当都是李东海的香甜，盛满了欲望的嚣张。

李东海感觉自己快要高潮了，呻吟的声音一下高过一下，身体抖动的幅度越来越大。

终于在尖叫中欲望倾泻而出，精液一股一股喷射在身下的床单上。

李东海的尖叫声一下一下撞击着房间的墙壁，但是李赫宰没有丝毫停下来的意愿。

高潮中的肉壁一下又一下快速的收缩，狠狠咬合住李赫宰依旧肿胀的肉棒。

李赫宰也湿了脑门，但是他抽插的速度只会越来越快。

发情期的omega有着惊人的潜力，尤其是李东海这样会自己出水的乖宝宝。

高潮过后的身体异常敏感，随着李赫宰的次次深入，李东海的阴茎一直没有软下去，听话地挂着晶亮的液体。

圆润光滑的臀瓣，无论被怎样粗暴地对待，都始终像是粉粉嫩嫩的出水芙蓉，挂着乳白色的液体，花心处一缩一缩，盛情邀请李赫宰的肆虐......

但是李东海身体慢慢承受不住激烈的情事，彻底失去了力气，瘫软地趴在床上，听话地被李赫宰随意摆出各种姿势，无力反抗。

大脑失去意识，只能顺从本能，一下一下娇媚地呻吟。

强大的Alpha从不会轻易缴械，不遗余力地在李东海的体内攻池掠地，不知疲倦不知满足。他要狠狠占满李东海的身子，让他的甜美全部被他品尝。

李东海不受控制地呢喃：“要坏了....啊....赫宰....嗯唔...呜呜呜，要坏了啊.....”

湿软的小穴被频繁地摩擦，李东海想逃却动弹不得。只能毫无反抗之力地承受李赫宰猛烈地撞击。

过了太久，李东海才终于感觉到倾泻而出的暖液狠狠填满他被操干到红肿的洞穴。

瞬间两种信息素的味道在空气中彻底激荡，李赫宰终于满足地从喉咙深出迸发出一声呻吟。

喷精以后，李赫宰的肉棒依旧留在李东海的小穴里不出来，两种汁水混杂挤出了李东海的小穴。

床单已经彻底迷乱不堪，混杂着各种液体。

李东海全身都布满了斑斑点点，乳白色的汁水趴在他细嫩的皮肤上，好像被倾倒了一身的牛奶，李赫宰忍不住低头舔吸他的嫩肉。

粉红色的两个乳头都泡水涨大，被吮吸成了血红色。

然而发情期的omega不会轻易得到满足，强大的Alpha又怎么会轻易放过甜美的omega。

只是稍稍给李东海一点时间缓冲，没过多久，两个人都再次进入了状态。

发情期的甜美omega，理所应当被好好品尝。  
一操一抖，一抖一射。  
会自己出水的宝宝，都是好宝宝，源源不断地迎合着李赫宰的索取......


End file.
